Volgan Federation
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Volgan Federation is a tech worshiping nation, finding all forms of technology sacred and are treated as such. Nearly all income is dedicated to the research of all types of technological advancements: agricultural, industrial, medicinal, and militaristic. However, Volgans are known for their quick calculations and fierce dedication to their comrades in arms. History Since the Dissolution of the USSR When the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics fell apart, survivors of the Stalingrad defense and the remnants of the Red Army and other forces stationed there cut away from Russia. They rebuilt the city with help from neighboring nations, specifically the Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria. During Soltirea's First Chechen war, the Volgan command remained quiet about their intentions. The Volgan Defense Network (VDN) sent their legendary snipers to aid Soltirean Armed Forces against the massive Russian forces. Arrival of Explorator Fleet Remnants During the winter of 2012, several large containers landed in the Volga River. They were quickly excavated and removed before the Russian Federation caught wind of it. The pods were immediately quarantined and set aside for study. Lacking the proper equipment to do such studies, senior citizens volunteered to clean the pods of possible radiation. Luckily, no radiation was detected and there were no incidents. After many attempts, the pods were opened. Inside were schematics, tools, and material to build factories that seemed to be designed to cover a planet. There were also schematics for personnel upgrades, making wounded soldiers walk again, optical implants, etc. All of VDN's scientists were put to work trying to decipher and use the artifacts from another world. Unlocking the Technology After many long months, many of the schematics were decoded and in production. Advanced weapons, vehicles, and manafactorums capable of creating large numbers of said weapons and vehicles were constructed. The only lacking resource was people. A cult started to form around the technology and claimed the sacredness of all technology. The Volgan Federation population quickly adopted this mindset. According to documents recovered from the escape pods, the contents belonged to a cult of tech obsessed warriors. They worshipped a 'Machine God' called the Omnissiah. Every weapon, tool, machine, and structure was alive with the Machine Spirit, and they ritually kept everything clean and efficient to keep the spirits content. To become more machine than man was to become more pure. The population adopted this religion and it's rituals. In order to maintain the humanity of the the Volgan people, VDN imposed a restriction on the number of implants an individual could have. This law is strictly enforced; the only exception wass for specialists such as recon teams and heavy weapons crews. Every individual required an advanced processor implant, increasing reaction times and speeding up thought functions. To this day Volgan Federation citizens keep a strict lifestyle and a close eye on their tech. Today Most heads are turned towards Soltirea, where there is rumor of an epidemic sweeping the nation, killing humans specifically. Volgan citizens are concerned about a possible outbreak in this nation. The Medical Research branch of Technology are diligently working on a cure. Meanwhile, the Cybernetic Technological Research institute is building and testing implants and purifiers to combat the virus. Anthros in Soltirea are trying to find a cure using their resistance to the virus and Volgan scientists have been flown in to assist. So far, there has been little success in any area. Planet Bob First CN war On 9/2/2011 at 1:11:51 AM, Planet Soy attacked allied nation Soltirea, unprovoked and vicious. Soltirean leader Baynak Karkas withdrew to Volgograd; Volgan forces were mobilized against the capitalist invader. Volgan scouts were decimated utterly when sent to the Soltirean capitol. The manafactorums were awakened and planes, men, and tanks were sent out to meet the enemy in the field. Venesia joined in the assault, along with two Libertarian Socialist Federation nations. Together, with the Soltirean survivors, Planet Soy was cut to pieces. Venesians secured the air and Volgan ground forces retook the Soltirean capitol. ---- All Further Information Remains Undisclosed for the Safety of the Federation, Protection of it's People, and the General Defense of Knowledge.